


Punishment

by Byakko_Kitsunetsuki



Series: Punishment [1]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Anal Sex, Complete, Kage Bunshin | Shadow Clones, Light Bondage, M/M, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Romance, Sex Toys, Shower Sex, Teasing, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-01
Updated: 2015-02-01
Packaged: 2018-03-10 01:44:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 18,862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3272141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Byakko_Kitsunetsuki/pseuds/Byakko_Kitsunetsuki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sasuke gets his revenge on Naruto for leaving unexpectedly and in return, Naruto punishes Sasuke for his actions. Misuse of clones and ramen sacrifice. Has a sequel, Retribution.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Punishment

**Author's Note:**

> This story was originally published on FFN- October 16, 2011. Because I'm in the process of duplicating my FFN account here, I won't be doing any revisions for a while but will take critiques from a new audience into consideration!

To say Sasuke was pissed would be an understatement of epic proportions. When Naruto got back he was going to kill the stupid blonde. What had the Dobe been thinking when he left? No long night of passionate lovemaking prior to leaving, not even a rough quickie in the hallway as the Dobe was headed out; he was simply gone. The worst part was he would be gone for a week.

How was he to survive a whole week without sex? Well, maybe he was over exaggerating the situation, Sasuke Uchiha could survive without sex but having his blonde fuck him on every surface of their apartment several times every day until Sasuke was nothing but a mass of moaning limbs was something he was going to miss. A week was a long time to be abstinent for Sasuke, but that wasn't the problem. Sighing, he flicked the kunai into the crumbling dummy underneath his foot and watched as the sharpened metal slid against dying embers into the smoke choked grass.

Sasuke had been training by himself in a practice field not far from the west entrance of the village, practicing his already perfect aim with kunai, when he saw Naruto's blonde hair running to the gate. Curious as to why Naruto was going past the walls of the village he stopped his practice and ran to the gate.

Of course, as soon as Sasuke got close enough to see that his Naruto was going on a mission the squad of anbu that was on his watch duty slid from the shadows to stop him from leaving the confines of the village. He had called out Naruto's name, standing yards from the entrance and barely a foot from the anbu with their red and white animal masks. Naruto had turned around, seen Sasuke and immediately smiled, his big blue eyes lighting up in happiness. The blonde ran back past the overly large gates, pushed through the anbu to plow right into Sasuke. Expecting something like that, Sasuke had already braced himself and was still standing because of it, what he hadn't been expecting was Naruto's lips against his, tongue in his mouth.

Previously mentioned big blue eyes closed as Naruto's tongue practically devoured Sasuke's mouth. Sasuke was too surprised to do anything until after the blonde had pulled away and whispered 'I left you something at home' and ran back out through the gate, waving good bye to the Uchiha as he yelled. 'I'll see you in seven days, Sasuke!' Sasuke could only watch as his blonde ran off with Yamato, Sakura and that bastard Sai, the giant gate closing as they left. For a moment, Sasuke stood there, contemplating on what he should do. After deciding that it would be very much against his parole to break down the gate door and beat the blonde senseless before ravaging him in front of everyone, Sasuke took the second most appealing course of action.

Obsidian eyes glanced towards both of the anbu standing in front of him; he nodded to them and turned around. He felt them leave in the breeze, sliding back into the hiding places in the area. Of course, they would put this little incident in their reports and he would have to explain the idiot's actions that resulted in his, but Sasuke would deal with that later, at this point in time all he wanted to do was beat the shit out of something.

So he proceeded to practice his aim with kunai and his fire jutsu on the dummy he had brought with him. It had been a really good idea to pretend that the fake dummy was his own blonde, made destroying it that much more invigorating. Satisfied that he had gotten rid of his fury for the moment, Sasuke picked his kunai up and kicked the charred remains of the dummy into the grass and walked off. He needed to know what his Dobe had left in their apartment.

The walk back to the apartment was quiet, uneventful. Kids were playing ninja in the street, parents shopping and working, selling snacks or wares. Sasuke tried to ignore the kids but had a hard time since they would run in front of him and if he wasn't careful, he would trip over them. He saw Ino working in her parent's flower shop, she was too busy helping a young man pick out a bouquet of flowers to notice the Uchiha but he didn't press for her acknowledgement. At his leisurely pace, Sasuke made it back to the apartment he shared with Naruto in twenty minutes. He walked up three flights of stairs, fished out his key from his pants pocket and unlocked the door and walked inside.

Sunlight provided light in the small apartment; it was too early to turn on any lights. Sasuke took off his shoes and moved further into the apartment, his eyes wandered over every surface of his home. Looking for anything out of place, he moved to the kitchen and found nothing and moved back to the main room, eyes scanning for something the Dobe could have left him.

Finally his eyes landed on their bed; for once it was made without Sasuke making it. Coming closer Sasuke narrowed his eyes, if making the bed was his surprise he was going to have to find multiple ways to kill Naruto. Much to his surprise not only was the bed made, there was a scroll sitting on the pillow and a note wrapped around it with Naruto's scribbles all over it. Picking it up, Sasuke untied the note from the scroll and read it. At first, he thought it was a practical joke, which the Dobe was trying pulling another one over him but her reread the note and scowled.

' _Teme, I know you're going to be mad at me but this mission suddenly came up and I didn't have time to find you. The scroll is something Sakura helped me with a while ago and I've been saving it just in case something like this ever came up. Instructions are inside and I'll see you soon. -Naruto'_

"Stupid Usuratonkachi." Still scowling, Sasuke crumpled Naruto's note, threw it onto his desk and then grabbed the scroll and opened it. The very first thing he saw was more of Naruto's scribbles and a seal on the scroll paper.

' _Teme, with the help of Sakura-chan I made this seal to help you out when I'm away. It produces my clones when you put your hand on the seal, unless something has happened to me, one will always appear. And if you're mad at me don't go to hard on my clones okay? They are shadow clones and can't take too much of a beating.'_

Sasuke could feel the muscles in his face ready to twitch at the slightest hint of his conscious consent but he held them back. He glared at the words, his hands grasping the scroll so tightly it crinkled under his grip and once he knew he was letting his anger get the best of him he threw the scroll across the room. Still it was not enough, Sasuke was furious with Naruto. The blonde expected his clones to make up for no sex for seven days? He truly was an idiot. Clenching his teeth Sasuke stalked toward the kitchen and opened several of the cabinets; he grabbed all the cups of instant ramen and threw them in the trash.

Once he was sure he had found and dumped all the ramen, he took the plastic bag from the trashcan and stalked out of the apartment. Gripping the railing across the walkway from the door of is apartment Sasuke jumped over it and propelled himself upwards against the shingles of the overhand below him, headed to the roof. One of his anbu watch was already up there, lounging against an air conditioner as though he didn't have a worry in the world. Sasuke ignored him, tossed the bag into the air and quickly formed some hand seals, bringing his hand to his mouth he exhaled, fire flying into the air. The trash bag caught flame as it hovered in midair for a second then started to fall, burning in its descent.

"Ah." The anbu looked over at Sasuke and the flaming trash bag. His mask resembled a monkey. "I guess that's Naruto's ramen. He won't be too happy when he gets back." Sasuke ignored him, making sure the ramen was unsalvageable. It quickly burned out; Sasuke went up to it and stomped out the embers with cold unforgiving stomps to the crispy ramen shreds. Once it was finished burning, Sasuke returned to the edge of the rooftop and jumped over, returning to the apartment a little less angry. The anbu watched as Sasuke disappeared but didn't stop staring in the direction he disappeared to.

"Hitting where it hurts Naruto the most, considering who's doing the hitting." The anbu muttered; then looked back up at the sky. "Sasuke's revenge is a bitch."

Sasuke was still angry; burning ramen did little to quench his anger. This was the first time since Sasuke had been brought back, the first time ever, that Naruto had left without making love or even just fucking Sasuke. It had been a semi-unspoken rule for months; Naruto was leaving on B, even A ranked missions every few weeks and they were dangerous. There was always a possibility that one day, Naruto wouldn't come back and that was something Sasuke wouldn't be able to handle.

The only reason Sasuke had come back to Konoha after killing his brother was for Naruto, he needed the bright blonde as much as the moon needed the sun. Without the sun, the moon would never be given the light and warmth it needed, forever hidden in the shadows of its cold, unwelcoming and dark surroundings. Not to mention a sun without a moon…even if it is a mass of incandescent gas; it's a lonely giver of light if there are none to receive its warmth. So whenever Naruto was going to leave, he would find Sasuke before he left and promised him, not in words but in actions, that he would come back. Sometimes Naruto would confess his feelings, other times Sasuke would, but most of the time they let their bodies do the talking, expressing with their mouths, tongues and other limbs.

"If that idiot dies I'll never forgive him." Sasuke muttered as he reentered the apartment, slammed the door and stalked to the bed. He slid onto its made surface and let his headrest on the pillow, staring at the crumpled scroll that lay on the floor. The pillow smelled of Naruto, his warm scent filling Sasuke's nose. Closing his eyes, he turned his face into the pillow and inhaled, relaxing as his anger receded into calm. Just smelling the blonde calmed him, he was getting to soft, too reliant on Naruto's presence but he couldn't find any conviction in him to care.

' _Unless something has happened to me, one will always appear.'_ The words ran through Sasuke's head and made him frown into the pillow. Was Naruto implying something? There were two ways to find out what the Dobe had meant, he could either wait for him to return in seven days or he could use the scroll and make a clone that very minute.

Sighing, Sasuke got off the bed and went to pick up the scroll, hand brushing the seal as he did. With a loud poof an exact copy of Naruto popped into existence, collapsing onto the floor on his hands and knees in slight surprise. Frowning, Sasuke set the scroll on the coffee table and inspected the clone; he was wearing the Dobe's normal black shirt and orange pants. Sasuke confirmed it was his Dobe's clone, the sunshine blonde hair and tan skin a dead give away. The clone slowly turned to sit on the floor, bright blue eyes looking up at the Uchiha curiously before smiling.

"Sasuke," Naruto's clone got to his feet and moved forward to hug the dark haired male but quickly stopped when Sasuke's quizzical look soured into an angry scowl. Suddenly fearful for his short life, the clone took a step back, raising his hands and sheepishly smiling. "A-hah, I knew you'd probably be mad at me, just let me explain. Please, Sasuke?"

"Talk before I dispel you, idiot." Sasuke growled; Naruto took another step back, still fearful.

"Well, I knew at one point I would have to go on a mission last minute and wouldn't be able to get to you so I asked Sakura-chan to help me with the scroll, it taps into my chakra and creates a shadow clone for you. This way you'll know I'm okay whenever I'm away and you won't ever be lonely." Clone Naruto hopefully smiled at the Uchiha but it quickly faded since Sasuke's scowl darkened.

"Just because you created a way for me to check on you when you're on a mission does not mean you can get away with no sex before you go." Sasuke took several steps forward, the hard scowl still in place. The clone continued to step backwards, unsure what the Uchiha was planning to do since he was coming closer and closer. The clone tried to take another step back but his foot hit wall, he was trapped.

"Eh, heheh Sasuke?" Naruto watched as Sasuke cornered him, leaning in so close their foreheads were touching, pale arms coming up to block the blonde from escaping.

"You're going to regret leaving that scroll here." Sasuke whispered before devilishly smirking, he crushed his lips against the clones. At first, the clone didn't know what to do, cornered and suddenly with a tongue down his throat after he thought the Teme was going to dispel him with a punch in the face. Hesitantly, the clone started to respond, pushing against Sasuke's tongue. Sasuke's hands slid down the wall and gravitated toward the blonde's ass, carefully Sasuke slid a hand behind his back before bringing it to Naruto's ass. Now Naruto's clone was fighting for dominance, hands reaching up to grasp Sasuke's dark blue shirt. Still smirking, Sasuke pulled out of the kiss and watched the clone catch his breath.

"I will have my revenge, Usuratonkachi." Sasuke's smirk got wider when the clone furrowed his brow.

"What are you-" In a large poof of quickly dissipating clouds the clone was gone. Sasuke wasn't surprised though; chuckling to himself Sasuke spun his kunai in between his finger before replacing it back in his kunai pack set on the back of his belt.

' _And to think,'_ Sasuke thought to himself. _'this is only the beginning.'_

* * *

Naruto Uzumaki didn't know if he did the right thing, Sasuke was going to be so pissed when he realized what the blonde had done. He sighed and hoped the Uchiha wouldn't go too hard on his clones, they were him but they weren't really him.

"Ow!" Naruto yelled. His hands immediately moving to his ass where a sharp pain was suddenly attacking him. The images came mid-movement. The conversation trickled word by word into his mind and a reminding strike that his ass had been struck.

"Naruto? What happened?" Sakura turned around to look at the blonde, curious at the blonde's antics. They had left the village maybe half an hour ago and the blonde had been relatively silent for it. Yamato, who was taking point, turned his head to find what the commotion was about.

"The bastard stabbed me in the ass!" Naruto yelled. His hands massaging his ass as tears formed at the corners of his eyes. Before Sakura could ask what the blonde was talking about, Sai leaned over so he could see Sakura and Yamato from where he was behind Naruto.

"I didn't touch him." Sai blatantly spoke. His emotionless face lacking any sort of emotion. Naruto blanched and turned his head at Sai, an expression of 'freaked out' on his face. Sakura's expression immediately darkened, thinking that Naruto was joking around again and her fists clenched ready to punch some much-needed sense into Naruto.

"Not you Sai! Sasuke did! He stabbed my clone in the ass!" Naruto cried out. Huge tears streamed from his eyes as he continued to whine. "My poor lovely ass!" Immediately Sakura relaxed, Sasuke and Naruto fighting was nothing new and Sakura could handle that kind of complaining.

"You'll be fine, Naruto; it happened to the clone, not you." Yamato said. He felt like a mother trying to stop her kids from fighting without yelling at them.

"So it's normal for lovers to stab each other? I haven't seen any of that in my book." Sai slipped said book out of his backpack and started flipping through the pages. The title of the book was 'The ins and outs of a relationship' with a naked man covering his crotch and a woman with leaves covering all her privates. Sakura gasped and blushed, stopping in their walking to point out just how wrong Sai was.

"N-no Sai! It's not normal at all. This is just something that happens when Naruto leaves Sasuke with his clones, no one else does that sort of thing, ever." Sakura blabbered on as Sai looked at her, taking in the information silently.

"Waa! My boyfriend is a sadist!" Naruto wailed. Sai glanced over at Naruto again, then back at his book.

"Sadist, I've seen that word in a book once. I wonder if it's here." Sai murmured and started flipping through the pages again.

"Naruto! Stop teaching Sai dirty things!" Sakura yelled and swung a fist in Naruto's direction. The blonde barely managed to dodge and ended up falling onto the road as he babbled on and on about how Sakura shouldn't hurt him for things the blonde couldn't control. Yamato stopped and turned around to see his team fighting, again.

Sighing, Yamato rubbed the back of his head, wondering how he was going to get his team to work cohesively. The next seven days were going to be very difficult.

* * *

It took all of Sasuke's self restraint to not make another clone until that night; all he wanted to do was get a clone so he could ravish it and dispel it so Naruto could see what he was missing out on. Unfortunately, that would ruin his plan so he didn't; he wanted to relish torturing his boyfriend. Finally, when it came time to go to bed, he slid his hand across the seal and watched as a clone popped out of the scroll. Another Naruto stood next to the table where the scroll lay, glaring at Sasuke angrily.

"You fucking stabbed me in the ass you bastard!" The clone yelled. He stomped over towards Sasuke and raised his fist. Sasuke smirked and caught the fist that Naruto threw at him, enjoying the pissed off expression the blonde had on his face.

"It was a clone, idiot." Pulling the fist down to the side, Sasuke leaned forward and kissed the blonde gently. "Get dressed for bed; you're sleeping with me tonight." Sasuke whispered after he broke the kiss. Not responding right away, Naruto stared at Sasuke, trying to look under that smirk to see what Sasuke was really up to. When he couldn't find anything the clone smiled and pulled his hand from Sasuke grasp.

"Alright, but you better not try anything funny. No more sharp things in my ass, got it?" Naruto asked. Still smirking, Sasuke nodded and sat down on the bed. The Uchiha watched the clone undress, it wasn't anything unusual since they often strip teased each other on a semi daily basis.

The clone didn't seem to worry about seducing Sasuke; he quickly slipped out of his orange pants and threw off his black shirt until the blonde was standing in only his boxers. Feeling that this was decent for bed, clone Naruto jumped onto Sasuke, the force pushed them over so that the clone lay on top of Sasuke. The Uchiha wasn't wearing a shirt and the blonde was grinning like an idiot above him.

"Dobe, get the lights." Sasuke muttered. His heart beginning to pound relentlessly as soon as he saw Naruto above him. It wouldn't do to lose his cool before he got the Dobe all riled up. Smiling, Naruto got off Sasuke and moved for the light switch, Sasuke took the precious time he had to get himself back under control and slid under the covers.

When Naruto turned off the light and moved back to bed, he saw Sasuke under the covers. This caused him to frown. Naruto shook off the frown and slid into bed with the Teme, snuggling up to the Uchiha while trying to sneak his hand to Sasuke's crotch. Once Sasuke was sure Naruto was trying to get in his pants, Sasuke rolled over to face the clone and softly glared at him.

"No." Was all Sasuke said. He grabbed Naruto's hand from his hip and turned Naruto over onto his side forcefully. With Naruto's back against him, Sasuke could play with the clone without the vice versa.

"But, Sasuke." Naruto whined. He tried to turn over again but Sasuke held him firmly.

"I said no, Dobe; you left without sex so you don't get any until I say so." Sasuke smirked against Naruto's shoulder and rolled his hips into the clone's ass. Blood began to move south as his cock got hard; he had wanted this for hours.

"S-Sasuke!" The clone turned his head to look at Sasuke, eyes wide in surprise. Said male brought his head up from Naruto's shoulder and kissed the clone's lips. Thrusting against the clone's clothed ass, Sasuke gripped both of the clone's wrists with one hand that allowed the Uchiha to let his other hand move south to the Uzumaki's crotch.

A moan escaped the kiss as pale fingers ghosted over the crotch of the boxers, feeling the half hard erection there. Sasuke continued to dry hump the blonde, lightly touching the clone's erection as he humped his ass. As soon as he was about to cum, he let go of Naruto, pulled down his boxers and tossed the blanket aside. He gripped his own erection and pumped quickly, pushing him over the edge of pleasure. Now free, the blonde turned around and grinned, ready for some action.

"Naruto." Sasuke moaned the blonde's name as he came across the clone's chest. At first Naruto didn't know how to react, his grin disappeared as he stared at Sasuke cumming. He didn't know if he should be angry or excited at the sight. When Sasuke was done, he pulled his boxers back up and readjusted himself on the bed. Realizing that Sasuke wasn't planning on helping the clone out, the blonde frowned and crossed his arms over his chest. Sasuke just smirked back and watched the clone huff. Annoyed, Naruto got off the bed and went to the bathroom to clean himself off.

"Damn it, Teme this is so not cool." Naruto grumbled loudly as he grabbed a towel and wet it in the sink.

"This is justified, Usuratonkachi." Sasuke called out, still smirking. "You didn't want sex before you left so you can handle going with out it for seven days right?"

"But you came just now!" Naruto came out of the bathroom, his chest damp and eyes narrowed in anger.

"Again, I'm not the one who left." Sasuke watched as the clone huffed again, then stomp away into the kitchen. He could hear the mutterings of his lover's clone from the kitchen and couldn't help but chuckle at the comment, 'stupid, duck butt haired bastard' as he grabbed his kunai from the bedside desk. Right on cue there was a gasp, followed by the sound of multiple cabinet doors being opened and then an anguished scream. Sasuke spun the kunai around his pointer finger by the ring at the end, waiting for the clone to come back from the kitchen.

"You got rid of all my RAMEN?" Naruto yelled from the kitchen. "You give me a case of blue balls and threw out my ramen? Fucking asshole! I'm going to-" The clone didn't get a chance to finish because as soon as he came back from the kitchen Sasuke flicked his wrist and sent the kunai flying into the clone's head.

* * *

Blue eyes widened right before they disappeared in the familiar white clouds, the kunai clattering to the floor. Telling himself that he would pick the kunai up in the morning, he rolled over and closed his eyes, drifting off to sleep. Suddenly, the blonde figure stiffened in his seat, with a sharp inhale his bright blue eyes widened and his jaw was locked. Naruto's teammates cast quick worried glances at the blonde before looking back at their client. They would find out what was wrong later when they weren't busy trying to deal with a stuffy old rich man who thought he needed protection from bandits on their way to Konoha.

Angrily, Naruto looked down and glared at his knees, silently wishing Sasuke would make another clone so he could beat the living shit out of his boyfriend. His pants were getting tighter by the second as the sensations of the clones' memories came back, he could still feel the ghost of a thrust against his ass. Cursing Sasuke mentally, Naruto closed his eyes and tried to will away the hard on. It's not like he could do anything in the situation; he was stuck here, unable to get up because it would be rude and unable to say anything because all he would do would infuriate their client.

"Naruto." Sakura whispered. She didn't look over to him to know he was blatantly ignoring the conversation now. Opening his eyes, he gave Sakura an almost imperceptible nod before looking back to the client, pretending to give a rat's ass about the stupid man and his fear of being robbed on the road.

He didn't even need to be here, this guy was rich and wanted security detail for his caravan of crap that he was taking with him to Konoha where he was only going to be staying for a week. How much shit did he need for a week? The road he planned on taking was also the least dangerous out of all of them; the man needed nothing close to what he demanded. He had even paid the amount needed for an A rank mission

As soon as they were allowed to leave, Naruto followed his teammates to their rooms where they would stay for the night. In the morning they would wait for the client to pack up and they would leave for Konoha. It took their team twelve hours of almost nonstop tree jumping to reach the man's residence and it would be a six day trip back by foot at the pace they would need to keep to stay with the fourteen cart caravan the man would be bringing with him.

"What did you think you were doing, Naruto? I told you to at least pretend to pay attention, he's paying for an A rank mission and even though it isn't even worth a D rank we still have to do our job!" Sakura yelled as soon as the door was shut. She clenched her fist and moved to smack him on the head but Naruto brushed right past her to the bathroom, his hard on hadn't gone away yet.

"He threw away my ramen, all of it." Naruto growled. He glared at anything that stood in his way as he darted to the bathroom.

"Sasuke did what?" Sakura asked. She followed Naruto as Sai and Yamato took off their vest and backpack, watching Naruto and Sakura, confused. Naruto finally found the bathroom and rushed into it, slamming the door behind him.

"He fucking threw out my ramen and then got me in the head with a kunai; he's freaking toying with me." Quickly unzipping his pants, Naruto moved to the toilet bowl and lifted the lid. In a quick jerking motion, he pulled down his pants and grabbed his erection and stroked it. Nearly sighing in relief, Naruto closed his eyes and bit his lower lip as he fisted himself, working fast before slowing down to rub his thumb over his slit, goose bumps crawling over his skin. He could hear Sakura on the other side of the door, probably trying to calm him but he didn't feel like paying attention, he had to get rid of his problem first.

Continuing to pump his erection, he started to move his hips, remembering what Sasuke had done to his clone and he could feel himself get closer to his climax. With a small moan Naruto came, he tried to aim into the toilet but some missed and landed on the seat cover. Taking a deep breath Naruto shook the endorphins off and looked for something to wipe his cum off the toilet seat cover, Sakura still on the other side of the door asking if Naruto was all right.

"I'm fine Sakura-chan, just a little upset." Naruto called. He quickly wiped the evidence away and flushed the toilet, then pulled his pants back up and went to the sink to wash his hands. "Man, I really had to go just then, thank kami-sama I made it in time!" Naruto yelled. He grinned when he heard Sakura stop fussing and opened the door to find Sakura already aiming her fist at his head.

"You idiot!" She screamed and whacked him on the head. "Don't you ever make me worry about you like that when all you're doing is taking a piss!" The pinkette yelled angrily, then stalked off. Sheepishly smiling, Naruto followed her back into the open area of their rooms, hoping Sasuke wouldn't try anything else during the seven days but knew deep down that it was only the beginning.

* * *

Sasuke woke up at six in the morning like he did every day but he just lied on the bed, staring at the ceiling for three hours. Normally, he would have gotten bored within the first ten minutes and would have started groping his Dobe but he was gone.

The blonde had left on a mission without fucking the Uchiha, leaving him with a scroll that popped out clones of him in his stead. Sasuke had already made and destroyed two clones, teasing them and making Naruto wish he hadn't left; his beloved ramen wouldn't have been burned either. He had spent the last three hours thinking of what he could do with the clones, what other ways there were to torture the blonde. His mind had wandered through ideas of the simplest forms of seducing him to more hardcore terms of torture. Having been able to spend his days doing anything he wanted, within certain restrictions Sasuke could lay there all day and not be bothered by anyone.

That was not what Sasuke did though; never would he allow himself to lounge an entire day away. He managed to get out of bed after three hours of contemplating all the ways he could have his blonde, having decided on his next three courses of action. Moving about the apartment, Sasuke grabbed the kunai from the floor and scroll, careful not to touch the seal and brought it with him to the bathroom. Setting the scroll on the sink counter, Sasuke slid his boxers down and kicked them out of the bathroom. Then purposefully, Sasuke set his palm on the seal before stepping into the shower. As he suspected, the clone started yelling, even before he knew where the Uchiha was. Sasuke could see the blonde turning and examining his surrounding, then swirling to face the shower where Sasuke stood.

"Teme, why the fuck did you get rid of my ramen? I can understand toying with my libido but there was no reason to bring ramen into this." Naruto then took in the state of dress Sasuke was in before blushing a bright red.

"You can always buy more, Dobe." Sasuke smirked and turned on the showerhead. Warm water sprayed across his back and he leaned into it, still watching Naruto ogle at him. "Get in the shower and I'll suck you off, you're forgiven." This got Naruto to look up from Sasuke's dick, mouth agape in surprise. It quickly widened into a joyful smile as the clone rushed to take off his shirt and pants, ready for some action he had been craving since the night before. Running a hand through his wet hair, Sasuke watched the clone clumsily undress, keeping his devious plot behind his collected mask.

"What made you forgive me?" The clone asked. The blonde slid out of his boxers and stepped into the shower, arms wrapping around Sasuke's wet body.

"I'm horny." Was Sasuke's simple reply. He watched as water cascaded down the blonde's back and smirked when the clone's hands wandered south to Sasuke's crotch. "No Dobe, I just told you." Sasuke pulled the blonde's hands away from his growing erection and kissed the sun touched skin of his lover's shoulder. "I'm going to suck you off." Pushing the clone away, Sasuke got on his knees and licked his lips. He grabbed the semi-hard cock and slowly licked its pink head. The clone shuddered, his eyes locked on Sasuke's face as his hands wandered over the smooth surfaces of their shower stall, trying to find a ledge to cling too.

Teasingly, Sasuke continued to lick the length in his hands. Sliding his tongue across the length of the head then down to its underside, coaxing it to full hardness. Naruto's clone moaned and bucked his hips into Sasuke's hands, begging for more. Deciding to play along, Sasuke went back to the tip and pulled his lips over the head, tongue pushing against the slit before he sucked on it.

"Ah! Sasuke, so good," Naruto breathlessly whispered. "I almost forgot how great you are at giving head." Sasuke smirked around Naruto's cock and slid his tongue from the slit to slide the erection further into his mouth. His hands slid from Naruto's cock so he could take more into his mouth. Said hands slipped to the clone's hips and gripped them, strong enough the clone would not make any sudden jerks that might choke the Uchiha.

Slowly, Sasuke brought his head back, nearly letting the cock slip from his mouth before going back down on it, taking most of it in his mouth. Naruto groaned and let his head fall back against the stall's wall, water falling onto his chest and sliding down to his legs to add to his already pleasure hazed senses. The blonde could feel Sasuke's mouth hollowing out as he sucked on the appendage. He let out another moan as he tried and failed to buck his hips up into that delicious heat. Sasuke's hands kept Naruto from bucking and he moaned as he took the cock in again.

"Shit Sas, I'm gonna cum. Where do you want it, in your mouth or on your face?" Naruto gasped out. He curled his upper body over and let his hands grip Sasuke's wet hair. His eyes were barely open to watch the Uchiha suck his cock as the shower's spray pelted against his back. Sasuke continued to bob his head on the penis, occasionally letting it slide deep into his throat so he could hum, making the clone moan and gasp. Feeling the grip on his hair tighten Sasuke smirked and licked the slit of the erection before deep throating it and moaned as loud as he could.

With a cry that had some resemblance to Sasuke's name, the blonde came inside the Uchiha's mouth. Swallowing it all with only slight difficulty, Sasuke had to slide Naruto's dick out a little so he could swallow and looked at the blonde's dazed expression. Once the salty tasting liquid was down Sasuke's throat, he let Naruto's flaccid length go and licked his lips before he stood up and kissed the clone, tongues battling for dominance. Naruto broke the kiss first, breathing heavily as their faces were covered in water as the shower head continued to spray their heads with water.

"I love make up blow jobs," Naruto looked up and grinned. "They're almost as good as the make up sex itself."

"You know what else is good about this, Dobe?" Sasuke asked. He stepped back and leaned outside the shower door they had forgotten to close, hand reaching for one of the items on the sink's counter.

"Hm?" Naruto asked. He leaned back against the stall wall and sighed blissfully; utterly unaware of what Sasuke was planning. Sasuke silently spun the kunai so he could grip it by the handle and moved back to Naruto, the showerhead's spray hitting his head and cascading down his back.

"Because you're a clone, when I dispel you the real you will see these as memories. You'll get aroused but won't be able to touch me, taste me or fuck me. You'll be stuck with your hand and the bathroom stall." Sasuke's smirk got wider as Naruto realized what Sasuke was saying but was unable to do anything since Sasuke spun his kunai in his hand and stabbed the kunai into the clone's chest. Once again, the clone disappeared in a puff of white clouds, leaving Sasuke in the shower alone. Happily smiling, the Uchiha set the kunai back on the sink's counter and shut the shower stall door, planning on actually showering now that he had thoroughly pissed off his boyfriend for the morning.

* * *

Naruto had nothing to do, so, he resorted to watch everything that was going on. Yamato and Sai were helping load the caravan to make things move quicker. Sakura was doing her best to get the client to like her as she had been told to do and Naruto was just walking the length of the caravan with nothing but Sasuke on his mind. Then the memories came, Sasuke's naked form in the shower and being told he was forgiven because the Uchiha was horny, Sasuke's talented mouth around his dick and humming. The blonde could feel himself grow hard at the new memories; he jumped when his clone came. Then he heard why Sasuke had done it.

' _But won't be able to touch me, taste me or fuck me.'_ Naruto shivered, realizing he was right, he was already aroused and Sasuke was miles away. He could try to find some privacy to take care of his problem but the most privacy he would get would probably be a tree.

' _You'll be stuck with your hand and the bathroom stall.'_ Stupid Teme, Naruto didn't even have a bathroom stall. Trying to will away his erection, Naruto looked around for an empty area for him to relieve himself. Unfortunately the entire area he was in was packed with people and luggage.

Frustrated, Naruto changed his direction and hastened his pace towards the nearest of his teammates. Sakura turned her head to see Naruto brush past her, his face set in a strange expression. Faltering in her conversation, she nearly turned her head to ask what was wrong with the blonde but didn't. Her part of the mission was to keep the client calm and collected during the trip, not worry about Naruto and what Sasuke was doing to his clones. Becoming only more frustrated at the pace he was walking, Naruto looked around for something, anything to hide behind where he could get even just an ounce of the privacy he needed. Seeing nothing with that list of criteria, he nearly screamed in frustration. Where the hell could he go to get some damned privacy?

As Naruto walked, he came upon Yamato who was overseeing the final caravan being put together, Sai helping put rugs and things into the cart. Angrily, he stomped up to his team captain, bright blue eyes blazing in anger. Yamato saw Naruto and sighed inwardly, whatever it was Sasuke had done something again, probably.

"Yamato, I need to go home." Naruto spoke as calmly as he could. He kept his voice down as the clients servants eyed him nervously, they could feel the undercurrents of anger coming from the blonde.

"We were sent here on a mission, Naruto. You know you can't just leave." Yamato told the blonde. He watched Naruto flounder for a moment as he tried to word his response. "What is Sasuke doing that makes it so difficult to be here?" Naruto grimaced and averted his gaze, watching Sai smile at one of the servants who then discovered he was needed anywhere other than there right next to the strange ninja.

"You don't even need me here, Sakura could take care of everything just fine without us three so what difference would it make if I left early?" Naruto asked. He looked back to Yamato, saw the uncaring expression his team captain had and sighed. "Sasuke is harassing my clones at home because I didn't have time to say _goodbye_." Naruto finally muttered. Yamato raised his eyebrows when Naruto emphasized the last word.

"We've been gone one day, how bad can it be?" The captain asked.

"He threw out all of my ramen and has been torturing me sexually through my clones, Yamato, he's getting me back for not," Naruto lowered his voice again and hissed what he was going to say next. "For not fucking him before I left, it's an 'us' thing." Naruto tried to explain. "He won't stop because this is his revenge; it will only get worse the longer I'm not there."

Yamato's eyes widened as Naruto's explanation finally began to make some sense. Sasuke and Naruto's relationship was no secret to the village, for most it had been expected when the Uchiha came back. Tsunade had even fought the elders on who should be Sasuke's primary guard, Naruto the first and only person on her list. She had gotten her way eventually and the two had been living together in Naruto's apartment ever since.

"You can't tell him to stop? You are supposed to be in control of him Naruto, not the other way around." Yamato said. He watched as the servants finished loading the cart and moved away. Sai nodded to Yamato before going to find Sakura to tell her and the client they were ready to get going.

"I am in control of him, he isn't going to leave or betray Konoha. It's just," Naruto hesitated again. "He's very adamant about it and this is the first time I didn't have time to find him. Sasuke's mad at me and he'll do whatever he needs to provoke me into coming back." Naruto couldn't help but blush a little as he explained the problem.

Yamato frowned and sighed. He started to walk in the direction Sai had gone, Naruto following him. "You should take measures to prevent this situation from happening again."

"I tried to appease him but it backfired, he's using it against me. If I stay here I'll only mess things up, you know I'm not the best at village relations anyway." Naruto continued to argue. Yamato just shook his head at the blonde.

"Neither is Sai, Naruto but he's at least making an effort." Yamato retorted. Frowning, the blonde clenched his fists.

"Is Sai having the problem of Sasuke sucking his clones off in the shower then dispelling them to torture him? I don't think so." Naruto whined. He watched Yamato grimace and stopped walking, Naruto glared at his captain simply because the man just wouldn't listen to him.

"I don't want to know what you and Sasuke do, keep it to yourself, Naruto. Just get through this mission and fix it when we get home." Yamato kept his voice terse, not wanting to think about Naruto and Sasuke's relationship.

"Yamato, let me go home, please." Naruto begged, his glare softening and fists unclenching. "Just this once, it won't happen again I swear." Yamato rolled his eyes and sighed. He started walking again and let Naruto follow him, waiting for his answer.

"When you get the chance to talk to him again let him know he's endangering your mission and this cannot happen again, if he continues to persist you have permission to leave early." Yamato watched Naruto's face light up in delight, wondering why he even let Tsunade add Naruto at the last minute.

* * *

Sasuke was already bored the moment the clone had been dispelled, after showering he dressed. Wearing his normal sleeveless dark blue shirt with a tight collar, plain light blue boxers and black baggy ninja pants. He made himself breakfast and ate it in silence. After breakfast, he would normally go out and train but today, Sasuke was going to wait a little longer. He went to the bathroom and found the scroll, picked it up and went to the bed. Sitting down on the bed, he set the scroll on the dresser, growing hard at the thought of tricking his Dobe to give him a blowjob. The Uchiha let his hand slide over the seal and watched as another clone appeared before him, dressed in his black shirt and orange pants and standing in front of him with a serious expression. The clone glanced around, his bright blue eyes setting on the pale man once he saw him.

"Sasuke." The clone said. The blonde wasn't angry like Sasuke thought he would be, he seemed more irritated than anything else.

"Dobe." Sasuke responded. He leaned back on his hands and watched the clone. Naruto sighed and crossed his arms over his chest.

"This is causing problems for me on my mission, Sasuke." The clone started. Sasuke shrugged his shoulders nonchalantly.

"Is it a dangerous mission?" Sasuke asked. The clone shook his head. "Then my revenge shouldn't hinder your ability to complete it." The clone huffed angrily before stepping closer to the Uchiha. Sasuke leaned back further as the clone stood very close, his legs on either side of Sasuke's, the clone leaned down with him.

"I love you." The clone whispered. Sasuke's breath hitched at the confession but his expression didn't change, still uncaring. "I love you so much, Sasuke." Naruto whispered again. He leaned forward even more, his hand coming up to the Uchiha's shoulders and pushed him down onto the bed. Gently kissing Sasuke, the clone closed his eyes, tongue running against Sasuke's lower lip. Allowing the questioning tongue access, the Uchiha closed his eyes, enjoying the talented tongue of the clone. Breaking the kiss, Naruto let his mouth wander down to Sasuke's neck to kiss. Sasuke's breathing hitched, his cock twitching in anticipation.

"You, knew, something, like this, was, going to, happen." Naruto spoke in between each kiss he reached the Uchiha's collarbone and stopped to suck on it. Sasuke's response was to jerk his hips upwards for more friction. After creating a large hickey, Naruto let go with a satisfying 'pop' and spoke again. "I was just trying to make sure you wouldn't worry about me, but I guess it wasn't enough was it? You'll never be satisfied with just clones will you?"

"They aren't the real you, Usuratonkachi," Sasuke muttered. "They can only do so much and I want all of you." Naruto nodded and went back to kissing down Sasuke's body, his hands reaching under the Uchiha's shirt and pulling it upwards.

"But you can't always get what you want, Sasuke," The teasing continued, a pink tongue playing with hardening nipples that made Sasuke squirm, a faint blush forming on his cheeks. "You can't keep me all to yourself, the village needs me." Naruto whispered. He lightly bit down on the hardened nipple before moving lower down the pale chest, sucking in random places over it.

"The only reason I came back was you, Naruto. Compared to you, the village is worth nothing." Sasuke muttered. "If you died there would be nothing left for me here." Naruto frowned, lifting his head up from Sasuke's hip.

"Don't say that, Sasuke," Naruto whispered. "I won't die so you don't need to think about that anymore. We'll get old together and die in our bed after a hot steamy round of old man sex." Sasuke couldn't hold back a smile and a snort at the mental image.

"That's disgusting, who would want to fuck your wrinkly old ass?" The Uchiha asked. Naruto grinned and pulled down Sasuke's pants and boxers to reveal more pale flesh, a hard cock bouncing in excitement after being released from its fabric prison.

"You forget that I'm always on top." Naruto cheekily winked up at the Uchiha before taking a majority of Sasuke's erection into his mouth and sucked on it. Sasuke, who could tell something like this was going to happen, let his whole body go tense. Pleasure ripped through his nerves so fast he didn't have time to react in any other way.

"Damn it, you idiot," Sasuke hissed. He curled over and grabbed the clones hair in his hands to tug on it gently. "Go slower or I'll dispel you right now." The threat did little to persuade the clone. Pink lips moved farther down on the reddening flesh, inside the clones' mouth his tongue rubbed along the bottom of its treat and earned a strangled moan from Sasuke.

Once Naruto had all of Sasuke's cock in his mouth, he pulled back, letting it slide out of his mouth as his teeth gently grazed against the skin. Sasuke shuddered and let his hands fall from the clone's hair. It was obvious this clone was going to do what he wanted regardless of Sasuke's threats. Instead, he gripped the sheets on the bed below him, biting his lower lip to keep more moans from escaping his lips and watched with half lidded eyes as the clone continued to orally harass his love muscle.

The clone was soon bored of the slow pace and sped up, taking the base of Sasuke's cock in hand so he could bob his head down on it. He stopped every few dozen head bobs to suck at the tip and run his tongue over the slit, making Sasuke gasp and shudder. At some point, Sasuke closed his eyes, his lips loosened and he let moan after moan out, variations of Naruto's name slipped ever once in a while. When Sasuke could feel himself close to his climax, he jerked his hips upwards suddenly, making the clone take all of his cock into his mouth.

Surprised, the clone choked on the erection and pulled himself away. He stopped when his lips touched the ridge of the head and took a deep breathe through his nostrils before going back down on the cock. It only took a few more bobs of Naruto's head for Sasuke to cum. The Uchiha cried out a broken version of the blonde's name when he came, body arching upwards and eyes still shut tightly.

The clone swallowed cum that sprayed into his mouth, sucking on the head like a lollipop before swallowing the sticky white stuff. Once Sasuke was completely spent, he collapsed back down on the bed, limbs flopping ungracefully where they fell. The clone gave the softening limb one last suck before releasing it and licking his lips, standing up to fall onto the bed next to Sasuke.

"Are you satisfied now?" The clone asked. He wrapped his whole body around the other, head resting on Sasuke's pale shoulder. It took a few moments for Sasuke to respond. First, he opened his eyes and turned his head to face the clone, then his arm reached over to the dresser next to the bed.

Leaning closer, Sasuke kissed the clone on the cheek softly as his hands wandered over the top of the dresser, searching for something. His fingers gripped the kunai's handle and he pulled his hand back to the bed. Sasuke let his forehead rest against the clones, his fingers silently twisting the kunai into position. "Not quite, Naruto." Sasuke smirked and brought the kunai down into the Dobe's back, right under the ribcage. The clone 'poof'ed out of existence, leaving Sasuke once again the only occupant in the apartment, his smirk quickly disappeared.

* * *

Naruto had been walking, completely bored out of his mind when the clone's memories came back. He was glad at first because he thought Sasuke had accepted that he couldn't be there. It would have been worth the hard on he was currently getting until he heard what Sasuke had said right before he had been dispelled.

_Not quite, Naruto._

Realization sunk in that Sasuke had no intention of quitting there and Naruto couldn't take anymore of this torture. The first thing he decided to do was find Yamato, then finally head home at full speed. With this in mind, Naruto ran ahead of his post, passing dozens of servants in ox driven carts. He caught a glimpse of Sai on the other side of the caravan once but he had almost reached the front and caught sight of their team captain on the other side of the caravan conversing with the client.

Sakura was at the very front of the caravan making small talk with one of the clients servants. Jumping over some ox Naruto caught up to Yamato quickly and passed him almost just as fast.

"He did it again so I'm going, okay Yamato? I'll see you in a week!" Naruto called. He grinned and picked up speed until he was running full force down the road. He was long gone before Yamato could even say anything against the blonde. The blonde ran past Sakura, he turned around and ran backwards to wave at the pinkette but had turned around and was climbing the trees before she could scream out his name in surprise.

As soon as he reached the branches of the trees, Naruto was off as fast as he could go. There was no telling what Sasuke would do with his clones next and he wanted to get home before he could do it, the twelve hours be damned. Naruto was going to try to make it in eight.

* * *

Sasuke's anbu squad followed Sasuke casually. Instead of hiding from the male, they jumped from rooftop to rooftop in plain sight, keeping an eye on the Uchiha as he slowly made his way down to a training ground that hopefully would be empty. After dispelling the clone and pulling his pants back up, Sasuke had immediately left the apartment to pick up his day where he left off, training.

When Sasuke had first come back, he had been in prison for a few months, going through a couple serious interrogations before being released into custody of one Kakashi Hatake. Back then, he had a chakra seal on him, forbidden to do anything related to being a ninja. He was confined to do community service for 1,500 hours, literally over two months worth of hours.

It had taken a good five and a half months for Sasuke to complete the task and over those five and a half months the Uchiha had earned at least a grudging respect from most of the villagers, trust from a few genin and of course Sakura. Naruto had never stopped trusting him and Sai, Sai trusted Naruto, which pissed Sasuke off to no end. The Dobe was his and the idiot had a very big dick regardless of the wannabe man-whore's comments. From there, the chakra seal had been released but the Uchiha was still confined to the village and his custody had changed from Kakashi to Naruto. He had been practically living at the blonde's apartment from the day he had been released from prison so it was only a matter of time before his custody switched hands.

Since then, Sasuke had fallen into a routine that hardly changed, he got up, made breakfast and on most mornings had a quickie with Naruto in bed or in the shower. Then he would eat and go train, sometimes with Naruto sometimes not, depending if Naruto was on a mission or recovering from one. After training for a good four to six hours, sometimes stopping in the middle of it to have a good, healthy, hot, steamy, make-out session with his blonde he would trek back home, stopping by the market to get something for dinner. Then he would quickly rinse off, make dinner or be dragged off to Ichiraku's by Naruto and would spend the rest of the night cuddling, making out or having sex with his blonde before falling asleep together. If Naruto wasn't there, Sasuke normally did some house cleaning to keep him occupied.

It was a routine Sasuke fell into happily. It was just enough to keep him from getting restless since he was confined to the village and whenever Naruto was put on a mission he would always say _goodbye_ , codenamed for sex, and just make Sasuke's day infinitely better. At first, the anbu had maintained an 'intervene when necessary' outlook when watching Sasuke. Other than stopping the Uchiha when he and Naruto were getting too serious in their training and the incident that happened the other day they hadn't needed to do anything but watch Sasuke. So after the first six weeks with almost nothing to do but watch they had relaxed. They'd follow Sasuke around but not bothering to hide anymore, sometimes a few still did but Sasuke didn't really care. He had stopped worrying about it after the first week of the chakra seal was taken off.

Six months after that first week and nothing had really changed. Sasuke was stronger, there were a few new stains on the apartment floor that he had forbidden Naruto to talk about, and they had somehow acquired two pairs of chakra handcuffs, a blindfold, a cock ring, a black neko ear headband and matching neko tailed vibrator that were all hidden in the back of their closet in a unmarked brown box. Sasuke could feel himself blushing as he thought about the night Naruto had brought that box back from a mission and picked up his pace, brushing past villagers on autopilot. He could feel the anbu do the same, eyes trained on him from the rooftops.

As he approached the training field he had been at the day before, he noticed the charred dummy was gone, burned grass and streaks of black evidence of his anger from the day before. He stopped in the middle of the field and looked around, two anbu were a couple hundred feet away, standing on the road while Sasuke could feel another one behind him. That one was leaning against the wall that separated the world from Konoha. The squad was one man short.

Shrugging the fact off, Sasuke took a deep breath and started running, there was no slow build up. Right off the bat he was running full speed through the grassy field, the two anbu from the road followed him just barely in the corner of his eye. This was the longest training field in Konoha, about a mile long and Sasuke would be using all of it for training today.

Once he reached the edge of the field, he turned 180 degrees and was running back the way he came, not even stopping when he turned at the drop of a dime. One of the anbu slipped on the road and scrambled to catch up with the other, Sasuke couldn't even see them out of the corner of his eye anymore. Continuing on, Sasuke darted from side to side one yard in diameter down the same path he had run down the first time, eyes trained ahead of him. As soon as he reached the point he started at he stopped, it took the anbu a whole second to do the same.

' _I'll have to race Naruto again, I've gotten faster.'_ Sasuke thought to himself. Beginning to stretch his arms and legs out Sasuke silently looked at his surroundings, the sky was littered with fluffy white clouds, huge puffs travelling in the same direction way above his head.

Once he was ready to really start training, he tucked his shirt in and bent over to do a handstand. When he was balanced, he lifted himself onto just his pointer fingers, adding chakra to his pointer fingers to keep his balance and he started to move across the field. It took much longer to get across the field and back but Sasuke did it without breaking a sweat and then he started doing push ups in the same position. A hundred push ups later, he changed things up and moved to his middle fingers, doing the exact same thing, then his ring fingers and lastly his pinkies. By the time he was finished his hair was damp with sweat and the entire back of his shirt was soaking. After counting the four hundredth push up he'd done that day, he rolled back down to standing on the palms of his hands and back flipped into the normal standing position.

Looking up, he saw his guard all standing at the road, four of them again and none of them were watching him. They all seemed caught up in talking about something. Closing his eyes Sasuke lifted his shirt over his head; with his shirt in hand he started to walk off the practice field. Once he reached the road an anbu zipped right up in front of him, the others still where they were before. The motion had caused a small breeze and Sasuke basked in it, the cool air welcome against his heated skin.

"The Hokage has requested your presence." The anbu said, his voice cold and business like. Sasuke looked at the bear mask for a second, appreciating it's quality before nodding and moving around the anbu, he headed up the road and was passing the first houses on the street before he noticed the Anbu hadn't followed him.

Hesitating, the Uchiha thought about his options. Were the Anbu setting him up? Should he go back and wait for them? Should he go to the Hokage's office? He couldn't leave to find his Dobe and sexually assault him; that still would be breaking his parole. Making a decision, Sasuke started walking again, headed for the center of the village where the Hokage's office was. The streets were still a little busy, it was just before five if Sasuke's internal clock was still working; kids were still running around after school and weren't being called in for dinner just yet.

Calmly making his way through the sorted chaos, he passed by the Ichiraku ramen shop, the old man sweeping the front. He happened to look up and see Sasuke, smiled brightly and waved. Sasuke lifted his lips up to barely be a smile and nodded his acknowledgment. Moving on, Sasuke moved in further to the center of the village, he passed by several people he helped out during his community service, nodding to each if they saw him or waved. When he reached the Hokage's tower he immediately climbed the steps up into the higher floors, passing several jonin who either glared at him or averted their eyes. All conversations stopped when he came into sight but Sasuke didn't care, nothing they were doing was important to him.

He just wanted Naruto to come back and say _goodbye_ properly.

As he came to the door that led to the Hokage office, Sasuke wondered if he should put his shirt back on but it was still wet with sweat in his hands so he decided against it and knocked on the wooden door.

"Come in." Tsunade's voice came through the wooden door, muffled but still understandable. Sasuke opened the door and stepped inside. The blonde woman was sitting behind her desk, sake cup and bottle noticeably missing. Tsunade was writing something down on a scroll and didn't say anything to Sasuke. Shutting the door, he briefly wondered if this had something to do with his revenge on Naruto, had Yamato sent Tsunade a note telling him to stop? "I'm assuming you noticed that the anbu didn't follow you here correct?" Tsunade asked. Sasuke stepped forward, his hands by his sides and answered.

"Yes." The Hokage still did not look up at him but continued to write on the scroll, Sasuke's eyes travelled to the windows behind her, the view was pretty good, he wouldn't mind watching the sunset up here with his Dobe.

"Good, from now on you won't have them to follow you around. You'll still be restricted to the village and the jonin at each gate will know to not let you out but you're free to roam the village and do some D rank missions until you're promoted to chuunin." Tsunade looked up from her writing briefly to give Sasuke a meaningful stare and returned to her work.

"Your little stunt yesterday was what made your anbu guard think you're ready for becoming a true Konoha ninja again." Tsunade grabbed something from the drawer of her desk and tossed it at Sasuke who caught it deftly with one hand, he looked at it and then back to Tsunade. "Now get out of my office brat, I have work to do."

Swiftly turning around, Sasuke left the Hokage's office, in his hand was his brand new headband, the leaf symbol engraved on it's front.

* * *

Naruto had been going full force for five hours straight, he had covered a lot of ground in those five hours but he was still no where close to Konoha and knew that if Sasuke hadn't done anything all day he would certainly try something tonight.

"Damn it I'm not going to make it in time at this rate!" Naruto yelled to himself, frustrated. In his anger he didn't notice a squirrel in his path and almost too late did he hear its squeaks of terror. "Argh! Stupid squirrel I'm in a rush and I don't have time to run over you!" Naruto screamed as he just barely missed stepping on the rodent.

* * *

Sasuke couldn't wait to walk home, no he ran home, jumping over whole buildings with ease. He needed to get something done before he toyed with his blonde's clones again and when Naruto got home, he was going to show it to him. In less than five minutes after leaving the Hokage tower Sasuke was unlocking the apartment door and rushing inside. He dumped his shirt in a dirty hamper, set the headband down on the dresser next to the bed and shimmied out of his pants and boxers so he could quickly shower off.

Sasuke had planned on doing some laundry that night but it would have to wait until the morning, he needed to do this first. After showering off quickly and finding one of Naruto's old black shirts and some boxers with the Uchiha fan on them he dressed and grabbed the headband on the table and leaned over the bed to pull the old headband that lay on the windowsill. Setting them both on the bed Sasuke went to the closet to pull out the sewing kit Iruka had given Naruto years ago but the blonde never used. Returning to the bed with the sewing kit in hand he went to work.

He unscrewed the new metal plate from the headband and replaced it on the backside of the old headband and pushed it out so the new place curved inwards, the old curving out and would fit against Sasuke's forehead. Once he finished he looked up and it was dark out, the sun had set and the last of the rays were slowly disappearing. Setting the headband on the dresser new side face up, he stood and stretched, then found his way to the kitchen to cook some dinner before his next big plan he had for his Dobe's clones.

* * *

Eight hours, fucking eight hours! How much farther was Naruto going to have to go? He still hadn't seen anything that resembling Konoha's forests and the sun was beginning to set. Knowing he'd have to stop before it got to dark if he didn't recognize the area pushed him to keep his pace as fast as the blonde could go.

This was just great, oh so fucking great! Sasuke was going to do something dirty with his clones and Naruto would wake up to the memories of the torture his clones went through and he would be left with another hard on that he would either have to take care of or ignore. The damned Teme was a genius about giving people the case of blue balls. Even the in the sight of a beautiful sunset, Naruto could only focus on getting back to their apartment to stop Sasuke from doing his evil deeds and fuck the man until he couldn't walk properly. Then, maybe they could talk about Naruto leaving on missions without a quick round of sex and not have the Uchiha go crazy with his clones. That scroll had been a gift and his Teme was abusing it!

Naruto stopped mid-mental rant; he knew these trees, these very familiar trees. Just that morning, he and his team had been on these trees on the way out of Konoha, he literally was an hour run from Konoha's gates. Well, at the rate he was going Naruto would be home in less than half an hour.

* * *

Sasuke looked at his handiwork and smirked, it hadn't taken long to set up and now he was ready. With the scroll set up at the edge of the shared bed and the two pairs of handcuffs pulled through the bars at the head of the mattress, he was ready. Next to the bed was one of the chairs from the kitchen, ninja wire ready for use on the floor. With a simple flick of his wrist, his fingers slid over the scrolls open face, a Naruto clone popping out in surprise, orange pants and black shirt, the clone landed on the bed on his hands and knees facing the Uchiha.

"Sasuke, wait!" The clone called out. Blue eyes wide as Sasuke swiftly latched onto Naruto's shirt and pushed him backwards. The clone, being set off balance could only follow the hand back, the force of gravity pulling his rear to the mattress. Surprise was clearly the expression the clone was sporting on his face and before he could figure out what was going on, his hands had been brought behind his back. Sasuke's face right in front of his as the clicks of metal reverberated through his mind but had no significance at that point. Blinking, the clone attempted to raise his hands to push the Uchiha away but could not. Realizing the obvious, the surprised expression dissolved into an angry one.

"What the fuck, Teme?" The clone yelled. He yanked his hands against the handcuffs but they held. Sasuke ignored the blonde's yell and returned to the other side of the bed and repeated the hand motion, letting his fingers slide across the paper with ease. Another clone popped into existence and Sasuke gave it the same treatment, throwing the blonde back to the headboard of the bed and handcuffing him before he could figure out what was going on.

"Sasuke, wait!" The clone yelled out and then squeaked as he fell back onto his ass. Just as he did with the last clone, he shoved his face right in front of the clones as he handcuffed the blonde to the headboard of the bed. Realizing the same time the other clone did, he frowned and jerked his hands up, unsuccessfully. With another cry of indignation, the two clones watched as Sasuke moved back to the edge of the bed. Repeating his actions, a third clone appeared, making the same complaint as the first two. Instead of throwing the clone on the bed, Sasuke pushed him to the side and into the chair next to the bed.

Thrown off by the sudden action, the clone's eyes widened comically, some sound of surprise and indignation morphed into an 'eep' as he fell. With the clone falling into the chair, Sasuke leaned down and grabbed the wire from the floor and expertly wrapped it around the clone and the chair. Once the clone was mostly seated, Sasuke pulled his hand back, tightening the wire around the clone until he was unable to move.

"What the hell Sasuke? I gave you the scroll so you wouldn't worry about me when I'm away on a mission, not so you could do this!" The first clone yelled. Bright blue eyes ablaze with anger, the second still struggling with the handcuffs.

"Next time I'm going to hide these better." The second clone muttered. He was obviously frustrated with the predicament.

"Ow! You bastard this thing really hurts!" The third growled. This Naruto cautiously tested the wire as Sasuke expertly tied it.

"You won't be able to dispel yourself so stop trying, idiot." Sasuke muttered. He flicked the third clones' cheek and sat on the bed, smirking when the clone flinched then attempted to raise his hand to rub the spot Sasuke had flicked. "Usuratonkachi."

"Shut up, Teme!" The third clone yelled. The second nodded his agreement.

"Just dispel us already, I'm coming back as fast as I can as we speak." The first clone stared intensely at their captor, hoping he could convince the Uchiha to do as he said. Sasuke raised an eyebrow, obsidian eyes staring into bright blue ones, searching for a hint of a lie.

"Is he?" Sasuke finally asked. The three clones looked at him, serious looks on all their faces.

"Yes." The third clone said softly. The Uchiha kept his eyes on the first clone; they were all the blonde's clones.

"Well then," Sasuke shifted further onto the bed and leaned over the first clone, hands reaching for the button and zipper of his orange pants. "I guess I'll just have to make this quick."

All three clones groaned in frustration. Sasuke smirked and moved off the bed, his previous actions still leaving a rush of tingles going up the first clones' spine. The three protested simultaneously as Sasuke returned with something in his hands.

"Sasuke! When did we get gags?" The third clone asked, suddenly surprised by the sight of the three ball gags in his hands, two black, and one orange. The other two clones were staring wide-eyed at the Uchiha.

"I want the orange one!" The two clones on the bed said in unison, then blushed as they looked at each other, most likely thinking the same thing. The third clone frowned and opened his mouth to say something. Immediately, Sasuke was in front of him and before he could close his mouth, Sasuke had the orange gag in his mouth and was securing it behind his head.

"Mmmphgh!" The clone yelled angrily as the ball part of the gag was pull farther into his mouth. It was pulling his bottom and top teeth apart and the clone yanked his hands angrily against his handcuffs.

"Hey! I wanted the orange one!" The second clone burst out as Sasuke stepped away from the lone clone sitting in the chair. The Uchiha looked over to the two clones on the bed, raising an eyebrow at him. "Uh, um. I mean, fuck-why am I not here yet?" The clone whimpered as Sasuke descended on him. Sasuke put the gag to the second clone's lips but the blonde wouldn't open his mouth for him. Glaring, Sasuke reached down with one hand and pushed the clone's cheeks together, the clone resisted for a few seconds more before giving in and opening his mouth.

"When I get here you're going to regret doing this, I'm going to get my revenge on you so bad you won't be able to walk for a week." The clone muttered darkly before Sasuke pressed the gag into his mouth.

"That's what I'm hoping for," Sasuke smirked. He leaned over to the first clone who was still ungagged and placed the gag in the clones slightly open mouth and pulled it around the clones head. "I want you to fuck me hard and long, make me ride your cock and stop me from cumming until I've gone insane from pleasure." Sasuke said in complete seriousness. The clone could only look at Sasuke's chin in surprise, physically unable to say anything. The other clones shifted in their spots, one of them inhaling deeply through his nose.

Sasuke leaned away from the clone, the gag securely around the first clone's head. He wasted no time in freeing the two clones on the bed of their pants and undergarments and tossing them on the floor before kneeling down in front of the clone closest to the window. The clone tried to say something but the gag made his words come out in one long muffled sound.

"Shut the fuck up, Naruto." Sasuke muttered as he gripped the base of the clone's half hard erection and opened his mouth to suck the head roughly. The Uchiha kept his eyes on the other two clones that were watching in a trance, the clone with the orange gag was drooling a bit already. Turning his attention back to the dick, he pumped the base a little and slipped the tip farther into his mouth, tongue running around the circumcised head.

Several moans came to Sasuke's ears and he glanced back up, the other two were watching half lidded, the clone next to him was beginning to drool, his erection stiffening to full hardness. Smirking, Sasuke raised his other arm and gripped the base of the second erection, squeezing it gently. The body below him jerked upwards, the cock in his mouth slipping farther into his mouth. He was surprised but didn't choke on the cock; instead he sucked on it and let his hand move from the dick to the clone's hips to hold the guy down from doing it again.

Looking over to the third clone, Sasuke could see the Naruto clone jerking against his binds, eyes trained on something other than the sight in front of him. Releasing the clone's dick he looked up to where the clone was looking, he saw his headband, the new side face up on the dresser in plain sight. That was what the clone was looking at. Grunting his anger, Sasuke gripped the bases of the two cocks hard and yanked them up. There were two identical muffled yelps that attracted the third clone's attention again.

* * *

Naruto raced past the open doors of the village a gate, a yellow blur to all who happened to be walking by. He was intent on only one thing, getting home. The lights from peoples homes lighting his way, with them he kept his pace lightning fast and was home in minutes. He stopped nearly dead in his tracks when he reached the door, it wouldn't do to break down the door.

Reaching his into his pants pocket, he fished around for his keys and growled in frustration since the damn thing decided to hide from him in the large confines of his pocket. Finally finding it at the very bottom of his pocket underneath his wallet, he shoved it into the lock. As he turned the key and opened the door, he pulled a kunai out, ready to dispel some clones.

* * *

Sasuke didn't hear the door open, he was too busy moaning while deep-throating the clones cock, one of his hands pumping another cock steadily, thumb slipping over the slit occasionally. He could hear the third clone grunting at him but he hardly paid him any attention, Sasuke had made him for the sole purpose of a third view of him sucking cock. When Naruto would see and feel a hand job and a blowjob his blonde boyfriend would go crazy, he was already so close to the line before this and it would only push him that much farther. He hadn't been expecting to hear a loud poof followed by two others, the cock in his mouth disappearing in a dry, tasteless poof.

He reacted slowly on purpose, a hand grabbed his shirt and flipped him over onto his back on the bed, hot, rough, lips attacked his. Blue eyes angrily glaring at him from such a close proximity made Sasuke angry, he was the one who got left behind after all. Trying to hit Naruto, Sasuke raised his hand but the blonde grabbed his wrist first, he attached his hand to Sasuke's other wrist and raised them above the dark haired man's head. In attempt to gain control, Sasuke jerked his hips upwards. Naruto just fell on top of him and stayed there, teeth biting his pale pink lips to force the Uchiha to open his lips. Sasuke stubbornly refused, waiting for the real Naruto to acknowledge his clones' memories.

* * *

Naruto was busy sorting through the sifting memories while gnawing at his lover's lips. He could hear what Sasuke said about punishing him and he was going to for sure. The images of Sasuke sucking him off came from three different point of views. One moment he remembered looking down to see Sasuke staring back at him, cock sliding in and out of his mouth erotically and the next Sasuke's hand was on him while he was looking at Sasuke deep throating himself. Then, he caught sight of something, the third clone was sitting in the chair, gagged and tied to the chair via ninja wire and saw on the dresser a ninja headband. Surprise stopped Naruto's lips in their attack, he got onto his knees and slid the Uchiha's wrists together so he could reach onto the dresser and grabbed the headband, their lips parting.

"Sasuke, what is this?" Naruto asked. Utterly confused, he brought it closer and scrutinized it, on one side was a whole new plate with Konoha's symbol and the other side was his old plate, the scratch marring the metal. Sasuke watched Naruto look at it, not taking his eyes off of the blonde.

"My headband." Sasuke muttered quietly. Naruto leaned down again and laid the headband on Sasuke's face over his eyes, the scratched side face down. The confusion was gone from his face, instead he was intense in keeping his face straight and hiding his emotions. Sasuke didn't move, he could feel Naruto lay down on him again, a comforting weight to the Uchiha.

"I can see that." Naruto whispered. He ground his hips into Sasuke, his erection growing as the memories sank in and his closeness with his lover excited him. "Why do you have a new one?" Sasuke was silent for a moment, breath hitching a little when the blonde ground against him.

"The Hokage gave it to me, I'm officially off anbu watch and reinstated as a genin, confined to the village." Sasuke muttered. Naruto nodded even though Sasuke couldn't see, he laid his head in the crook of the Uchiha's neck and picked up the headband again. The blond still held Sasuke's wrists together with one hand so with some quick flicks of the wrist, he flipped the headband over and laid it down again over Sasuke's eyes, the scratched side on top.

"So you're going to wear this exactly as it is?" Naruto asked. Again, Sasuke hesitated in answering, Naruto's lips had attached to the junction of his neck and he was sucking harshly. The Uchiha knew it would leave a hickey.

"I'll wear it any way you want." Sasuke whispered softly. "As long as it makes you happy." Naruto finished placing the hickey and moaned softly, he was hard and still humping his lover.

"I want you to wear it like this," Naruto said and flipped the headband around again, showing it to the Uchiha before setting it back down on the dresser carefully. "I don't think people would like knowing you still have your old one."

"It's not for them." Sasuke said louder, offended. Naruto grinned cheekily and tightened his grip he had on the Uchiha's wrists, during their talk he had loosened his grip but now he was back to dealing out his revenge on Sasuke.

"Oh? So who is it for then, Sasuke? Me?" Naruto used his free hand to pull up the Uchiha's shirt, one of Naruto's black t-shirts, and found Sasuke's nipples, already half hard nubs of pink on the pale skin. Moving his lips low he licked one of them, making Sasuke's body jerk upwards into his.

"Don't kid yourself, Dobe," Sasuke grunted as he tested Naruto's grip, his pale wrists twisting in the blonde's vice like grip. Naruto found Sasuke's wiggling to be annoying so he bit down on the hardening nipple, hard enough to make the Uchiha hiss angrily at him. "Damn it, Usuratonkachi, that hurt!"

Naruto released the nipple and gave Sasuke his mischievous grin, his free hand traveling south to Sasuke's boxers. "But it makes me happy when I make you hard, see Sasuke? You're bulging already. Don't you want to make me happy?" Naruto asked. Sasuke glared at the blonde for a moment then brought his knee up to the blonde's own crotch and glared.

"Don't try me Naruto, you already left without a proper goodbye. Don't make this worse for yourself." Naruto raised an eyebrow at the Uchiha's statement, his grin still snugly in place.

"Sasuke, Sasuke, Sasuke," Naruto shook his head and slid his hand inside the Uchiha's boxers. He gripped the erection tightly and watched as Sasuke react, a blush spread across his cheeks and he narrowed his eyes just slightly. "You don't get it do you? It's my turn for revenge." Naruto reattached his lips to the Uchiha's nipple and sucked on it, his hand jerking him off inside his boxers. Sasuke moaned, biting his lower lip and jerking his hips upwards again, unwilling to seriously fight back. He wanted this.

"So what are you going to do? This isn't much of a punishment, Dobe." Sasuke groaned. He smirked at the ceiling, feeling Naruto's grip tighten on his cock and teeth on his nipple. Naruto then let go of Sasuke's nipple; he leaned up and bit the Uchiha's lower lip.

"That's because I haven't even started yet." Naruto grinned. Then he released Sasuke's cock, and he let go of Sasuke's hands and moved himself lower. Sasuke gripped the sheets above his head and inhaled sharply when Naruto's fingers found his cock again, he looked down to see the Dobe pumping him with one hand, and the other had three fingers in his mouth, wetting them.

"Hn, no lube? Is that all you got, Usuratonkachi?" Sasuke asked. He smirked when Naruto looked up and squeezed his cock, sliding his finger over the slit. Naruto took his fingers out of his mouth and placed them at Sasuke's entrance.

"Don't try me, Sasuke, you'll get more than you bargain for." Naruto responded, the grin gone but the light mischievous tone still there. Pressing the three fingers to Sasuke's entrance, he slipped his middle finger inside and pressed around, quickly preparing to add a second finger.

"What? A blowjob? I'm so scared." Sasuke sarcastically. He tried to keep his hips still but he shifted when the blonde pushed in a second finger and pressed up against his prostate unmercifully.

"That would be a reward Sasuke, you don't deserve a reward." Naruto huskily murmured. Pumping the erection in his hand and not wasting time he added the third finger, he pumped them out quickly. Without lube it burned and Sasuke hissed in pain as he was stretched.

"Fuck!" Sasuke called out, his hips jerked upwards in response. Naruto watched in satisfaction, then pulled his fingers out and released the Uchiha's cock from his grip.

Sasuke collapsed on the bed, wincing. The blonde yanked his shirt over his head and shimmied out of his pants and underwear, leaving him as naked as his boyfriend. Naruto then took up his position between the other's legs and pulled them apart, lifting them so he could move in closer.

Watching, Sasuke held his breath. Naruto was longer and just as thick as three fingers if not a fraction smaller; he knew he would be in pain in the very beginning. He gripped the sheets in his hands tighter as the blonde held his hard erection at Sasuke's entrance, anticipating the pain.

"Here we go." Naruto mumbled. A concentrated frown marred the blonde's face as he pushed the tip of his cock into Sasuke's entrance. Sasuke could feel himself being stretched and winced as the expected pain shot up his spine. Then suddenly, Naruto stopped, he gripped Sasuke's waist and pulled him upwards. All of a sudden, Sasuke was kneeling on top of Naruto, the sheets straining from their place against the bed, unwilling to let go of the corners. Sasuke could feel the head of Naruto's cock digging into his ass uncomfortably and Naruto's hands moving to his ass cheeks.

"You've got to work for it, Sasuke." Naruto grinned and squeezed the bastard's ass playfully. Sasuke retaliated by letting go of the sheets and smacking the tan hands away, scowling. When Naruto's hands retreated he readjusted himself, trying to make sliding down on the naturally tan cock easier, he sat himself down a little farther and winced in pain, fucking dry was not easy to start. Sasuke continued to ease himself down on the cock and then stopped three fourths of the way and sat there, tense.

"What's the matter, Sasuke? Having trouble?" Naruto asked, teasing his lover. Growling, Sasuke pushed down on the blonde's abdomen and lifted himself up, slowly easing the cock out little by little. When Sasuke thought it was almost out he gritted his teeth and lowered himself back down onto it. Naruto was grinning as he watched Sasuke impale himself, that hot tightness encasing him then slowly releasing him before swallowing him again. All while he watched Sasuke's expressions and his body quiver.

Sasuke's pace quickened as it got easier for him to ride the blonde's cock, his breathing deep and quick. Sweat dripping from his chest and muscles flexing under the pristine marble color of the Uchiha's skin as his cock bounced with each self propelled thrust. Naruto watched in utter fascination as his once stoic lover glanced at him, then blushed and averted his eyes to the blonde's chest. The image before Naruto was 100% drool worthy but he didn't, instead his mouth was dry like a desert. The only time he had seen Sasuke like this was when he had too much alcohol after a mission and was too drunk to do anything, leaving Sasuke in the same position as he was now. Now, just the sight of his boyfriend riding his cock intoxicated Naruto, did Sasuke always make such a vulnerable face?

"So hot, Sasuke." Naruto whispered. His hand came up to Sasuke's chest and he rubbed the hardened pink nipple, making Sasuke moan, his eyes closed and lips parted. A bead of sweat rolling down his chest, Naruto swallowed thickly.

Bright blue eyes lowered to where his cock was sliding into the dark haired boy's ass and he watched it slide three fourth's of the way into that wet tightness and then back out. Naruto brought his hand down to Sasuke's waist and raised his other hand. Said Uchiha ducked his head down, eyes still closed and slowed in his movements. On the down stroke, Naruto pushed Sasuke down even further, the Uchiha taking Naruto all the way inside of him.

"Mnn-ahh!" Sasuke cried out. His head falling back, a deepening blush spreading across his cheeks. Naruto lost his control and sat up, pushing Sasuke down onto the bed; he gladly lifted his legs and gripped the sheets of the bed. Naruto quickly grabbed the Uchiha's legs and placed them on his shoulders, gripped Sasuke's hips and started thrusting unmercifully. The blonde grinned as Sasuke opened his mouth in a silent scream, the pace was much quicker and made Sasuke's inside boil.

"Does that feel good, Sasuke? You like that?" Naruto smirked, speaking huskily. He watched Sasuke open his eyes and glared at the blonde above him, his ass muscles clenching tighter in response.

"Shut the fuck up, Dobe." Sasuke whispered. His pale hand reached down to his own cock and he gripped himself, eyes fluttering briefly before he started to stroke himself.

"You almost there?" Naruto asked. Sasuke nodded and the blonde grinned. Quickening his pace, the blonde let himself get lost in feeling of being inside his lover. Wild passion drove him to pound faster, a tension of pleasure building in his abdomen.

"Just fuck me." Sasuke grunted. He turned his head to the side and lifted his ass up higher. Naruto did as he was asked and fucked the Uchiha, ramming himself inside and coming closer to his completion. Sasuke grit his teeth, holding back his release for the few precious seconds he could.

"Naruto!" Sasuke called out. His hands reached up for Naruto's neck and he pulled the blonde down onto him. Still thrusting into the Uchiha, Naruto could feel his own climax coming quickly, closing his eyes, he buried his face into the crook of Sasuke's neck.

"Cum, Sasuke." Naruto whispered. Sasuke tensed up and came, the white liquid coating both their stomachs, Naruto followed soon after. The tensing of Sasuke's ass was the straw that broke the camels back and as Naruto thrust one last time he came inside his lover.

Seconds passed and the two lay there, Sasuke with his ass raised in the air, Naruto leaning over him with the Uchiha's legs over his shoulders, both breathing heavily. A minute had gone by when the blonde finally pulled back, flaccid cock sliding out of the Uchiha's ass. Rolling over, Naruto collapsed back onto the bed next to the Uchiha, arms wrapping around Sasuke's waist and pulling him close for a kiss. Sasuke accepted the kiss, lazily opening his mouth for the blonde to explore, which he did so gladly.

"You call that a punishment?" Sasuke asked when Naruto let his lips go, still breathing a little harshly. Naruto grinned cheekily before leaning down to the Uchiha's neck, kissing it tenderly.

"That was just the beginning, believe it." Naruto looked up above Sasuke's head, eyeing the handcuffs and ball gag.

* * *

Sasuke didn't know when he fell asleep but he was very aware of the fact he had when he was waking up. He had been lounging, naked, on the bed with Naruto, joking around and then he was on his stomach, trying to scratch an itch on his back and couldn't move his arms. Opening his eyes, he saw black. He blinked again and nothing changed except for a pressure on his eyelashes. Of course, he realized the Dobe had been serious with his threat as he tried to close his mouth only to bite down on the ball gag. With his hands cuffed to the headboard, a blindfold over his eyes and ball gag in his mouth, Sasuke wasn't in a very good position. He tried to listen for any hint of the Dobe but there was silence. Taking a chance, Sasuke felt around at the handcuffs and was immediately berated by a hard slap to his ass.

"Mphg!" Sasuke cried out in surprise, he hadn't expected it. His captor was next to him, cheeky grin permeable in the air. "Mphey." Sasuke growled through the ball gag.

"Aw, you're no fun, Sasuke." Naruto's voice permeated the air, teasing and laughing at Sasuke and his state. "Guessing who it is before I can even have a chance at some fun." Growling, Sasuke attempted to get on his knees but Naruto pulled the Uchiha's leg down, dropping him back onto the bed. The hand loosened its grip around his ankle and traveled upwards, gently grazing up his calf, then thigh, all the way up to his still slightly stinging ass cheek. Shivers ran up Sasuke's spine as he unconsciously inhaled sharply, his cock hardening at the touch.

"Sensitive huh, Sasuke? I told you that was just the beginning, this is where I teach you who belongs to who." Naruto was grinning, Sasuke could hear it in his voice. The blonde took his hand off Sasuke's skin and started messing with something, the rustling sound evidence to it. Sasuke bit down on the gag, trying to hide his excitement regardless of it's growing physical presence. There was a click and Sasuke turned his head to the blonde, focusing on the sound. The bed dipped by his knees and he listened for any sound that would alert him to what the blonde was doing.

Warm fingers spread his ass cheeks apart; something cool and slick slid between said cheeks and pressed its bumpy head up against his entrance. Sasuke remembered the last time he had felt that exact thing in ass and he shivered. The vibrators fake cat-tail brushing against his legs. His first reaction was to yell at Naruto but with a ball gag in his mouth and hands cuffed to the headboard, he couldn't stop the blonde. That thought alone excited him.

"Oh, you remember this toy?" Naruto asked teasingly. He rubbed the vibrator around Sasuke's hole, watching the Uchiha attempt not to move.

"Mmghhphn." Sasuke growled unintelligibly. Naruto wouldn't be able to interpret that sentence. He turned his face into the pillow below his head, he felt as if he was blushing and didn't want the blonde to see it. He could feel Naruto press the vibrator against his entrance again, this time with enough pressure to push it through his ring of muscles. He shuddered.

"You know what I love about this toy, Sasuke? I'll give you a hint; it isn't the tail attached at the end." Deciding Sasuke needed an example, he grabbed the long black tail and twirled it, hitting Sasuke's leg softly. As Sasuke was about to respond, Naruto pressed the vibrator farther into his ass and he had to bite down on his gag to not moan. It slid in easily, already lubed. Sasuke felt himself being stretched by the width of it, his face grew hotter and he knew he was blushing now.

"Do you not know?" Naruto teased. He twisted the end of the vibrator and it started to vibrate, humming inside the Uchiha and making him squirm. "I'll give you another hint, it's not because it vibrates." Sasuke yanked at the handcuffs and jerked his hips upwards, jolts of pleasure running up spine, causing spasms that he tried to restrain. The vibrations got harder as Naruto turned the dial to the highest setting, a strangled moan escaping Sasuke's gagged mouth. Pushing the vibrator in even farther, Naruto leaned down to Sasuke's ear and whispered huskily into it.

"I love that it won't just fall out if you try to push it out with that lewd ass of yours." The dirty talk made Sasuke shiver which only added to the coil of pleasure in his stomach. With so much overstimulation, Sasuke could feel his orgasm coming quicker than he could relax to hold it back. Naruto slid the whole vibrator inside his lover, pushing the large base through the ring Sasuke's ass muscles, leaving the thinner end out.

"Mmmm!" Sasuke cried out through the ball gag. He couldn't hold his orgasm any longer and he felt that final peak of pleasure reach his senses and-

He didn't cum.

The pleasure overtook his senses, his whole body was jerking and he was squeezing his eyes shut regardless of the blindfold. His release literally at its peak but only going higher as the seconds passed. It felt like he was going to die from pleasure. Then the vibrating stopped, Sasuke could hear himself breathing heavily as he relaxed his body and briefly he wondered if he had tried to scream. He could feel the blonde next to him, enjoying the show Sasuke was unintentionally creating.

"As you can tell, I didn't want you to have all the fun. Did you miss the cock ring, Sasuke?" Naruto asked. Roughly, Sasuke shook his head and grunted. The blasted thing had denied him release on more than one occasion; it was starting to get old. "Hehe, I know you don't like it but that's why I'm using it, it's punishment." Naruto's voice came from behind him. He could feel the vibrator inside him move around a little before the vibrating started up again. Tensing, he felt its hum gently caress inside of him, on its lowest setting.

"Who do you belong to, Sasuke?" Naruto asked. Sasuke refused to answer and a few seconds later Naruto spoke again. "Get on your knees." The blonde commanded. Sasuke thought about it for a moment, wondering if he should listen to his lover and then decided it would be in his best interests. As soon as Sasuke's ass was up in the air, his left ass cheek was slapped roughly.

"Mmgh!" Sasuke cried out, the sharp pain surprising him. He tried to fall forward onto his arms but Naruto gripped his hip and held him upright.

"Come on, Sasuke, its just a little punishment. Nothing you can't handle right?" Naruto teased. Another swat to Sasuke rump, his right ass cheek this time. His whole body lurched, Naruto was not holding back. The slaps came fast and hard, randomly striking each cheek and sending Sasuke's body lurching forward every time. Pleasure was pain and pain was pleasure, both striking his senses so fast all that was left was the trailing burning sensation. At several, particularly hard slaps, Sasuke cried out through the gag, nearly falling down. Naruto's hand was still on his waist and held him in a painfully tight grip.

"Who do you belong to?" Naruto asked again. This time Sasuke made an unintelligible cry through the ball gag, Naruto didn't know if Sasuke was answering him or talking back but a good smack to the ass seemed like an appropriate response to both. The very familiar feeling of an orgasm coming made Sasuke moan, his knees sliding outwards and his whole lower body falling to the bed. Naruto gave Sasuke's ass another hard slap and pulled the Uchiha's waist up, the Uchiha's reddening cock gently grazing against the sheets of the bed. Sasuke cried out again, the gag hindering him from calling out the blonde's name.

Giving Sasuke another hard slap to the ass and Naruto watched as Sasuke tense up and cry out loudly, his head shaking back and forth. Realizing that Sasuke's senses were overloaded, he turned the vibrator off again, giving Sasuke a light slap to one of his already red ass cheeks. That was more than enough for Sasuke to collapse.

"Sasuke? Don't pass out on me." Naruto gently pulled the blindfold off of Sasuke's eyes and the Uchiha could see again. Wet streaks were drying on his cheeks and he briefly wondered when he had started crying. His lover was gripping his chin, concerned blue eyes peering into his own. It was so hard to focus on them, not when his body reacting to a spasm every few seconds from the lack of release. From the corner of his eye, Sasuke could see it was still dark out, the blinds to the window wide open, Sasuke couldn't find the energy to care.

The gag's binds grew loose; then it was being pulled from his mouth, a strand of saliva still attached to it and Sasuke's mouth. Sasuke's jaw was sore. He closed and opened it again, loosening the muscles in his mouth. Sasuke watched as Naruto set the gag and blind on the dresser next to their bed, he leaned down and slowly pulled the vibrator out of Sasuke's ass. He jumped a little, inhaling sharply through his nose. With a 'shlick'-ing noise the toy was freed and set next to the ball gag and blindfold on the dresser as Naruto undid the cock ring and set it down as well.

Naruto then helped Sasuke roll over onto his back, still handcuffed. Collapsing back on the bed, Sasuke gasped out, his ass still extremely sore and sensitive. Without the cock ring, there was nothing to hold Sasuke back from cumming and with a silent scream he came, spurting semen onto his stomach as Naruto watched. It took a few moment for Sasuke to calm down, the effects of the staved orgasm still ripping through him. His whole body felt heavy, the tingling ebbing slowly. At some point he had closed his eyes and finally when he felt strong enough, he opened his eyes.

He watched Naruto watch him, the blonde's eyes trailing up his pale body until they were staring into the others eyes. Leaning over, Naruto reached his hand to Sasuke's ass and gently rubbed it. Sasuke winced, which Naruto saw and he calmly pressed his lips to the Uchiha's chin, then to his cheek and lastly his lips. Once Naruto pulled away, Sasuke licked his lips and slowly blinked, Naruto's hands massaging his ass as if in apology. The words sort of just, tumbled out of Sasuke's mouth, his thoughts spewing without a filter.

"I love you." Sasuke murmured. This caught Naruto by surprise, he halted in his movements and blinked owlishly. "Don't make me say it again, Dobe." Sasuke muttered and looked away. Another blush was on his cheeks and there was no anger in his voice so Naruto knew his lover was in a great mood, regardless of his punishment. Unfortunately, Naruto was probably going to ruin that good mood. Naruto rested his head against Sasuke's chest, squeezing the reddened globes in his hands tighter. His fingers slipped down into Sasuke's crevice but the Uchiha didn't react, his senses probably on fire and unable to distinguish exactly where the pain was coming from.

"Teme, you have no idea how much I want you right now." Naruto murmured. He kissed the skin against his lips, licking it right afterward when Sasuke tensed underneath him.

"Naruto, don't, I can't take anymore." Sasuke said. A small hint of what Naruto would call fear lining the undertone of his voice. Said blonde raised himself up, finger sliding deeper into the Uchiha's ass, Sasuke's hips raised and Naruto knew Sasuke was more than aware of his plans now. "Dobe!" Sasuke called out, he shut his eyes and turned his head away from the blonde. Naruto smiled and slid a second finger inside his lover; they fit easily the hole already lubed. Against Sasuke's penis he grew harder, semi-hard cock sitting on his abdomen, Naruto grabbed and gave it a few light strokes.

"Ahh!" Sasuke cried out, sensitive to even the lightest of touching after the intense sessions earlier. The handcuffs rattled above their heads, Sasuke yanking on them hard enough to leave red marks. "Stop!" He cried out as he watched Naruto stroke him. Naruto slid a third finger inside and stretched the ring of muscles regardless of Sasuke's pleas, his other hand tightening around Sasuke's hardened cock before releasing it. Watching Sasuke's face, Naruto couldn't believe his Teme could make a face like he was, wide eyed and a full blush set on his face. He looked vulnerable and that turned the blonde on, Sasuke would only get like this with him and him alone.

"Sorry, but I can't help myself." Naruto whispered and pulled his fingers out and positioned his length at his handcuffed lover's entrance. Sasuke bit his lip and squeezed his eyes shut, waiting for the inevitable to happen. Naruto pressed his tip to Sasuke entrance and slowly pushed himself in, feeling Sasuke tense up around his cock. Unable to hold himself back Naruto slammed the rest of himself into his lover.

"Fu-ahhh!" Sasuke screamed out, unprepared for what his lover did. The scream only incited Naruto more and he picked up a quick pace, gripping Sasuke's waist tightly. Naruto could feel Sasuke's spasms every time he thrust in, the Uchiha choking on his own screams or gasping out one.

"So fucking tight, Sasuke." Naruto growled out. Blue eyes lustfully staring at this lover beneath him, watching Sasuke's expressions. Sasuke risked a glance up, turning his head to look up at Naruto and instantly regretted it.

"Don't ah! Look at me, nngh, like I'm a piece of-hahh-meat." Sasuke grit his teeth and turned his head to the side again, face bright red and ears even brighter. The sight made Naruto grin, he leaned down, still pounding away into Sasuke and nipped at said Uchiha's collarbone.

"But, Sasuke," Naruto said after creating a mark on Sasuke's collar. "You're so delicious to look at and taste, my own little bite of heaven." Naruto grinned when Sasuke opened his mouth in a silent scream as Naruto gave a particularly hard thrust, both close to coming.

"You ready, Sasuke? I'm close." Naruto released one of Sasuke's hips and gripped his cock, stroking it lightly. Sasuke jerked upwards and yanked on the handcuffs again, screaming out loudly.

"Ahhh!" Sasuke cried out, tensing up completely as he ejaculated onto his stomach. Naruto grunted at this, Sasuke's muscles squeezing him so tightly, it was enough stimulation and Naruto thrust one last time inside his lover and came.

"Sasuke!" Naruto hissed. He released his load inside and took a deep breath. Looking down at his lover, Naruto reached down make him open his eyes only to find that Sasuke had, at some point, passed out. Taking his time, Naruto pulled out of his lover and inhaled deeply, finding the strength and will to get up. When Naruto finally did, he reached over to the drawer and pulled out wipes, he picked one out and wiped down Sasuke's chest. Then, he grabbed a second one and cleaned his own cock. A third one left its place and Naruto spread Sasuke's legs and he prodded Sasuke's entrance. Cum oozed out slowly and Naruto made sure to catch as much as he could before it slipped onto the bed, that would only made Sasuke mad when he woke up.

"Nngh," Sasuke called out. He winced and opened his eyes, and he blinked then looked down at Naruto and freaked out. "Naruto, don't!" The Uchiha struggled against the handcuffs and raised a leg to kick the blonde. Naruto just barely managed to dodge the foot and gripped his ankle before he could try kicking him again.

"Sasuke, relax, I'm cleaning you up." Naruto gently said, he held up the wipe for Sasuke to see. "You've had more than enough punishment for tonight." Sasuke slowly relaxed, warily watching Naruto return the wipe to his ass.

"Hmnn." Sasuke whimpered when Naruto slid the cold wipe over the Uchiha's sensitive asshole, cum leaking out slowly. The handcuffs jangled several times while Naruto cleaned up his lover and when he was finally done, Sasuke was fully awake and just a little pissed off.

"Take them off." Sasuke growled. Naruto just grinned and threw away the wipes, making his lover wait. "Dobe, I said take them off." Sasuke impatiently waited for Naruto to free him. Naruto finally picked up the key and leaned over Sasuke to unlock the handcuffs, he grinned down at Sasuke before pecking him on the lips teasingly.

"Mmh, heaven never tasted so good." Naruto whispered as he undid one of the cuffs then started on the other. "How was that for a _goodbye_?" Naruto asked, grinning down at his lover.

"Hn, Dobe." Sasuke muttered.

"So next time something like yesterday happens and I can't come say goodbye you won't do that to my clones will you, Teme?" Naruto asked. He let the last handcuff open with a click and returned the key to the dresser next to all their other toys, the handcuffs with it.

"Hn." Sasuke replied. Once both his hands were free, he hit Naruto on the head halfheartedly and pushed the blonde off of him. Naruto rolled to the other side of the bed, still grinning like a fool. Sasuke tried to get up but he collapsed back on the bed with a heavy sigh.

"You okay, Sasuke?" Naruto asked, Sasuke shook his and motioned towards the ceiling.

"Turn the lights off, I'm tired." Sasuke turned his head to face Naruto and watched the blonde smile.

"I love you too Teme." Naruto kissed Sasuke on the lips again as he got up and reached for the light switch.

* * *

"Ah, I'm going to miss this." The monkey mask anbu muttered to himself from the rooftop across from Naruto and Sasuke's apartment. He watched the two settle down to sleep, Naruto turning off the light before literally jumping back into the bed, on top of the Uchiha.


End file.
